Cédric Van de Caveye
'Algemene Informatie' Cédric Van de Caveye is een hoofdpersonage dat van 16 februari 2005 tot en met juni 2006 wordt vertolkt door diverse baby's, van 4 september 2006 tot en met 12 mei 2008 door Aldo Vandervorst, van 8 september 2009 tot en met 3 mei 2011 door Bo Bogaerts en vanaf 4 november 2013 door Bas Van Weert. 'Liefdesleven en Familie' Cédric Van de Caveye is de zoon van Veronique Van den Bossche en Mario Van de Caveye en kleinzoon van Guido Van den Bossche, Marie-Rose De Putter, Gerard Van de Caveye en de nog steeds onbekende moeder van Mario. Als kind verhuisde Cédric samen met zijn vader naar Milaan na de breuk tussen zijn ouders. Cédric koos voor zijn vader, omdat zijn moeder nooit tijd had voor hem. Enkele jaren later blijkt de band tussen zoon en moeder sterk verwaterd. Veronique gaat volledig voor haar carrière en verliest het contact met Cédric. Hij komt nog af en toe naar België, maar dan wil hij liefst zo snel mogelijk terug naar huis. Tot Cédric op een dag met zijn koffer in België staat. De relatie met zijn vader is volledig verzuurd omdat ze alleen nog maar ruzie maken. Cédric komt opnieuw in België wonen. Cédric kan het goed vinden met zijn nicht Louise Van den Bossche en heeft een serieuze boon voor Stefanie Coppens. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Cédric is allesbehalve een goede leerling. Hij moest van het CLB zijn tweede middelbaar opnieuw doen, maar wou liever niet bij die 'kleine kinderen' in de klas zitten. Hij spijbelt geregeld, drinkt alcohol en stelt zijn huiswerk uit. Door de spanningen tussen hem en Veronique Van den Bossche, kiezen ze er samen voor om Cédric opnieuw op internaat te sturen. In de paasvakantie van 2016 doet Cédric voor het eerst een studentenjob, namelijk als allround-assistant bij VDB. In het najaar van 2016 wordt duidelijk dat Cédric op Sint Rombouts College (Veemarkt 56, 2800 Mechelen) zit. Hij volgt de richting Informaticabeheer en zit in klas 5IBA. De IT-verantwoordelijke van de school heet Peter Deprez en de leerlingencoördinator 3de graad heet Bernard Schryvers. 'Gezondheid' Als kind kreeg Cédric te maken met de ziekte leukemie, waar ook zijn familieleden Pierre Van den Bossche en Pierrot Cockelaere aan overleden zijn. Deze keer loopt het echter goed af, door een beenmergtransplantatie van Marie-Rose De Putter. Veronique Van den Bossche stuurt nadien Cédric op internaat in Zwitserland, zodat hij voldoende kan herstellen in gezonde lucht. In zijn tienerjaren durft Cédric al eens iets te veel alcohol drinken, waardoor hij op een gegeven moment in een coma terecht komt. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Seizoen 14= Tijdens het dertiende seizoen wordt Veronique Van den Bossche zwanger. Zij en Mario Van de Caveye zijn in de zevende hemel maar al snel barst er een strijd los wanneer ook Els D'hollander en Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme zwanger blijken te zijn. Veronique wil namelijk als eerste haar kindje op de wereld zetten. Uiteindelijk bevallen de drie vrouwen op dezelfde dag en wordt Cédric geboren. De komst van Cédric zorgt onmiddellijk voor spanningen tussen Veronique en Mario. Vooral de achternaam lijkt niet zo simpel te zijn. Veronique wil namelijk dat Cédric haar achternaam krijgt. Mario is hier niet mee akkoord maar wanneer Veronique vertelt dat hun tweede kindje zijn naam zal krijgen, besluit hij toch akkoord te gaan. VDB Electronics viert feest en de Van den Bossches trekken naar het pretpark Bellewaerde. Op het einde van de dag vindt er een grote barbecue plaats, maar die valt letterlijk in het water door een plotse storm. Iedereen haast zich een weg naar de bus om te ontkomen aan de regen. In alle haast zijn zowel Veronique als Mario de kleine Cédric vergeten. Wanneer ze nadien terugkeren, is er geen spoor van het ventje terug te vinden... |-|15= Er is nog altijd geen spoor van Cedric, het zoontje van Veronique Van den Bossche en Mario Van de Caveye. Mario kan de spanning niet meer aan en wordt in shock naar het ziekenhuis gebracht. Ondertussen gaan Peter Van den Bossche en Andreas Mitsides op bezoek bij de labiele Suzy Mariën omdat ze denken dat zij wel iets me de ontvoering te maken kan hebben. Inspecteur Jef Lits houdt zich met de zaak bezig en hij suggereert aan Veronique om de televisie in te schakelen. De emotionele oproep van Veronique in het televisienieuws blijft niet zonder resultaat en de kleine Cédric wordt ongedeerd teruggevonden. |-|16= Vanaf dit punt wordt de rol van Cédric Van de Caveye vertolkt door Aldo Vandervorst. Drie jaar later. Cédric woont nog steeds samen met zijn ouders in het huis van Peter Van den Bossche en Marie-Rose. Het gaat echter niet zo goed met zijn gezondheid. Hij heeft overal blauwe plekken en Veronique Van den Bossche is ervan overtuigd dat hij mishandeld wordt door Marie-Rose De Putter. Dit verhaal klopt niet want na verschillende onderzoeken in het ziekenhuis komt aan het licht dat Cédric leukemie heeft. Dankzij een beenmergtransplantatie van Marie-Rose kan Cédric genezen, maar Veronique blijft op haar hoede. Ze blijft Cédric overbeschermen uit schrik dat hij terug zal hervallen. Ondertussen proberen Veronique en Mario Van de Caveye al drie jaar om en tweede kindje te krijgen. Veronique is echter niet van plan om opnieuw zwanger te worden. Ze probeert het goed te maken met Mario door eindelijk zijn wens te laten uitkomen. Ze laat de naam van Cédric veranderen naar 'Van de Caveye'. In mei verhuizen Cédric, Veronique, Mario en Suzy Mariën naar een eigen woning. |-|17= Aan het begin van het seizoen wordt Cédric opnieuw ziek waardoor Veronique Van den Bossche bang is dat haar zoontje zal hervallen. Ze stuurt Cédric naar een internaat in Zwitserland omdat de berglucht hem deugd zal doen. Veronique en Mario vliegen af en toe naar daar om hun zoontje te bezoeken en tijdens vakantie keert Cédric soms terug naar België. |-|18= Vanaf dit punt wordt de rol van Cédric Van de Caveye vertolkt door Bo Bogaerts. Het huwelijk van Veronique Van den Bossche en Mario Van de Caveye vertoont al een tijdje barsten en Veronique wil haar echtgenoot weer gelukkig maken. Ze haalt Cédric terug naar België zodat vader en zoon wat tijd met elkaar kunnen spenderen. Veronique en Mario kiezen ervoor om Cédric voor een langere periode in het land te houden, maar sturen hem naar een internaat. Cédric gedraagt zich echter als een lastige jongen wanneer hij vindt dat zijn oma meer aandacht geeft aan Louise Van den Bossche dan aan hem. |-|19= Veronique Van den Bossche en Mario Van de Caveye gaan uit elkaar en de echtscheiding wordt in gang gezet. Mario begint een relatie met Jennifer Verjans. Jennifer is van mening dat Mario niet overhaast mag tekenen en een goeie regelen met Cédric uit de brand moet slepen. Wanneer Veronique bezoek krijgt van Julio Rodriguez de la Fuente, betrapt Cédric de twee al vrijend in de zetel en Veronique vreest dat Mario dit zo meteen te weten zal komen. Veronique stelt zich inschikkelijk op en heeft voor Mario een appartement gevonden met een grote tuin voor Cédric. Er wordt een regeling getroffen waarbij Cédric om de week bij zijn vader logeert, maar Veronique laat hem met een bang hartje achter bij Mario en Jennifer. De zorg voor Cédric wordt al snel een last voor Jennifer en ze wil Mario voor haar alleen. Wanneer Jennifer de jongen alleen achterlaat, is het voor Veronique duidelijk dat hij gevaar loopt bij Mario. Ze probeert Cédric bij hem weg te krijgen en Mario wil dit niet laten gebeuren. Hij maakt een einde aan zijn relatie met Jennifer. |-|20= Cédric is samen met zijn vader op vakantie geweest en is sindsdien onhandelbaar als hij naar Veronique moet. Cédric en Mario hebben ook een geheimpje met elkaar en willen Veronique niets zeggen. Wanneer de naam Kathy valt, is Veronique er zeker van dat Mario een nieuwe vriendin heeft, maar het gaat om een kat. Hierdoor wil Cédric alleen maar bij Mario blijven en Veronique spreekt Mario hier over aan. Uiteindelijk komt de waarheid naar boven, maar kan Kathy niet mee met Cédric naar Veronique, omdat ze allergisch is aan katten. Veronique Van den Bossche moet opnieuw afscheid nemen van Cédric, want door de echtscheiding tussen haar en Mario denkt Mario na over zijn toekomst binnen België. Mario wil een nieuw leven beginnen in Italië en hij wil Cédric meenemen. Veronique is niet akkoord want ze wil haar zoon niet zomaar afstaan. Het komt bijna tot een rechtszaak wanneer Veronique beseft dat Cédric beter af is bij zijn vader omdat ze het te druk heeft met haar carrière. Ze neemt afscheid van Cédric maar ze vliegt geregeld nog naar Italië om hem te bezoeken. |-|23= Vanaf dit punt wordt de rol van Cédric Van de Caveye vertolkt door Bas Van Weert. Cédric en Veronique Van den Bossche hebben al een tijdje geen contact meer met elkaar. Wanneer Veronique een relatie begint met Rudi Verbiest, neemt ze op zijn aanraden terug contact op met haar zoon. Cédric reageert eerst terughoudend maar hij keert toch tijdens de herfstvakantie van Milaan terug naar België. De drie dagen die hij in België doorbrengt reageert hij heel terughouden. Cédric trekt liever alleen de stad in of chat op zijn kamer met zijn vrienden. Hij vindt Mechelen een dode stad en ook voor zijn familie heeft hij geen goed woord over. Cédric is dan ook blij wanneer hij terug naar Milaan kan vertrekken. Anderhalve maand later keert Cédric als verrassing voor Veronique met Kerstmis weer even terug naar België. Het lijkt al wat beter te gaan tussen moeder en zoon, maar toch blijft hij haar ervan verwijten een workaholic te zijn. De dag na het feest vertrekt hij alweer naar Italië. Tijdens de Paasvakantie keert hij opnieuw terug naar België en iedereen is verrast wanneer Veronique zelfs een volledige dag voor Cédric vrijmaakt. |-|24= Terugkeer naar België Op een dag staat Cédric ineens voor de deur van Marie-Rose. Hij is al liftend naar België gekomen omdat hij niet langer bij zijn vader Mario in Milaan wil wonen. Ze doen niets anders dan ruzie maken en Cédric wil bij zijn moeder komen wonen. Veronique is echter bijna nooit thuis omdat ze het ontzettend druk heeft met Vero Bello. Marie-Rose besluit dan maar dat Cédric best een tijdje bij haar en Mathias komt wonen. Cédric neemt dan toch zijn intrek in het appartement van zijn mama en bovendien hoopt hij naar dezelfde school als Louise te kunnen gaan. Cédric moet daarvoor wel testen afleggen bij het CLB omdat het schoolsysteem in Milaan helemaal anders is. Cédric is maar nipt geslaagd en de school raadt hem aan om zijn tweede middelbaar opnieuw te doen. Cédric ziet dit helemaal niet zitten en smeekt zijn mama om hem toch naar het derde te laten gaan. Veronique geeft toe, maar eist wel dat Cédric zijn uiterste best doet om zijn achterstand in te halen. Puberstreken De dagen nadien wordt het al snel duidelijk dat Cédric helemaal niet van plan is om zijn best te doen. Hij haat zijn klasgenoten en zit bovendien in een andere klas dan Louise. Hij spijbelt meerdere keren en weigert zijn huiswerk te maken. Daarnaast gaat hij geregeld op café en drinkt hij alcohol. Cédric logeert nog af en toe bij Marie-Rose en laat er een puinhoop achter. Rita weigert dit op te ruimen, en Cédric reageert onbeschoft tegen haar. Veronique beseft dat ze met Cédric moet praten, maar hij blijft zijn best doen om zijn mama ervan te overtuigen dat hij zal verbeteren. Veronique weet echter niet meer hoe ze Cédric moet aanpakken, en Rita besluit zich met hem bezig te houden. Haar aanpak lijkt te werken, want Cédric begint respect voor zijn tante Rita te krijgen, en luistert naar haar advies. Cédric doet zelfs zijn best om zijn huiswerk te maken, tot Veronique hem wijst op zijn spellingfouten. De weken nadien blijven Cédric en Veronique het moeilijk met elkaar hebben. Ze hebben quasi dagelijks hun discussies, maar toch hebben ze soms ook goede momenten. Veronique vindt zichzelf een slechte moeder en Cédric is er dan weer van overtuigd dat hij niet gewild is. Wanneer de ruzie tussen Veronique en Peter dan ook nog eens voor een heuse familievete zorgt, komt er ook ruzie tussen Cédric en Louise. Louise mag namelijk geen contact meer met hem hebben van haar vader. Cédric ziet in dat hij en Veronique elkaar alleen maar in de weg lopen en ziet het niet meer zitten. Hij gaat op een avond drinken in een café en beseft even later dat hij fout is. Hij belt naar Rita om hem te helpen en dat doet ze ook. Terwijl hij nog even bij Marie-Rose logeert, gaat Rita met Veronique praten. Cédric besluit om zijn moeder niet langer tot last te zijn en hij vertelt haar dat hij naar een internaat wilt. Veronique wilt dit eerst niet, maar geeft toe dat dat misschien tijdelijk een goed oplossing is. Samen gaan ze op zoek naar een goed internaat, wat ze ook al snel vinden. Een paar dagen later vertrekt Cedric al naar een internaat en hij en zijn moeder nemen afscheid van elkaar. De weken nadien verbetert de relatie tussen moeder en zoon, omdat ze elkaar niet meer elke dag zien. Tijdens de feestdagen gaat Cédric naar Milaan omdat hij zijn vader nog eens wil zien. Maar hij komt vroeger dan verwacht naar huis en brengt nieuwjaarsdag in België door. De volgende dag gaat Cédric samen met Louise en Jelle 'nieuwjaarke zoet' zingen in de straten van Mechelen. Ze halen een hoop geld bij elkaar, en Cédric droom al luidop van zijn nieuwe zonnebril. Tot Jelle het geld in de Jan en Alleman achterlaat. Cédric is zo kwaad, dat hij Jelle een klap in zijn gezicht geeft. Wanneer Bart dit hoort, haalt hij er meteen Veronique en komt het tot een zware ruzie tussen de twee. Cédric en Jelle kunnen hun ruzie oplossen zonder tussenkomst van hun ouders, wanneer ze een telefoontje van Niko krijgen dat hij hun centen gevonden heeft. Tigerkidnapping Tijdens de krokusvakantie gaat Cédric een dagje bij zijn grootmoeder Marie-Rose logeren omdat hij ziek is, en Veronique niet op hem kan passen door haar job. Marie-Rose en Mathias krijgen die dag echter bezoek van twee vreemde mannen en worden het slachtoffer van een tigerkidnapping. Cédric is op dat moment op zijn kamer, maar de mannen komen hem ook op het spoor en sleuren hem naar de woonkamer. Terwijl Cédric en Marie-Rose bedreigd worden met een pistool, moet Mathias geld gaan halen bij de bank, maar Cédric overhoort de twee praten en komt zo te weten dat hun pistool niet eens geladen is. Onderweg kan Mathias toevallig Veronique op de hoogte brengen en zij belt de politie. Alles loopt goed af en de politie kan de twee oppakken. Nadien maakt Cédric plannen om in de paasvakantie naar Milaan te vertrekken, zodat hij ook zijn vader nog eens kan zien. Hij vraagt of Louise mee wil reizen, zodat hij haar Milaan kan leren kennen. Peter wil van dit idee niets weten en weigert categoriek. Tot Trudy hem op andere gedachten kan brengen. Veronique is emotioneel wanneer ze merkt hoe goed Cédric en Louise met elkaar overweg kunnen, en dat zorgt ervoor dat ze opnieuw toenadering tot Peter zoekt. FreEco Wanneer Louise zich inzet voor het goede doel door met FreEco samen te werken, krijgt Cédric ook de kriebels om zijn nichtje te helpen. Samen bedenken ze een plannetje om de CEO van Galmego aan te pakken, een cosmeticabedrijf dat nog steeds testen uitvoert op levende dieren. Ze gaan naar het huis van de CEO en maken er een foto met een groot spandoek en knuffeldieren. Veronique is razend wanneer ze dit te horen krijgt en wil dat Cédric stopt met deze acties. Het hek is helemaal van de dam wanneer de volgende dag de hond van de CEO vermist is. De politie verdenkt Louise en Cédric, maar zij hebben er niets mee te maken. Louise blijft zich de dagen nadien volledig inzetten voor FreEco, maar Cédric besluit zich wat meer afzijdig te houden, omdat hij het niet altijd eens is met de methoden van de organisatie. Het komt tot een pijnlijke confrontatie tussen FreEco enerzijds en Fashion en Vero Bello anderzijds wanneer ze enkele stoffen analyseren. Ze zetten de twee bedrijven in een slecht daglicht en Veronique laat het daar niet bij. Ze laat de stoffen opnieuw testen en tijdens een persconferentie zorgt ze ervoor dat Hannes van FreEco publiekelijk vernederd wordt. Hannes zweert dat hij het daar niet bij zal laten en enkele dagen later komt Veronique te weten dat Cédric al enkele dagen vermist is. Louise vreest dat Hannes en Mirthe hier voor iets tussen zitten en ze zetten de zoektocht in met de hulp van Faroud Kir en de politie. Uiteindelijk hebben de twee er niets mee te maken, wanneer Veronique plots een telefoontje krijgt uit het ziekenhuis. Cédric ligt al enkele dagen in coma, nadat hij te veel gedronken heeft. Hij werd binnengebracht zonder identificatie, waardoor het zo lang duurde voor ze zijn familie konden contacteren. |-|25= De toestand van Cédric kent weinig vorderingen, en Veronique is in alle staten. Ook Marie-Rose waakt aan het bed van haar kleinzoon, die ondertussen ook nog eens een longontsteking erbij heeft gekregen. Twee dagen later evolueert de toestand van Cédric dan toch in de goede richting en hij ontwijkt uit zijn coma. Hij mag terug naar huis, maar op één voorwaarde: hij moet therapie volgen, iets waar Cédric helemaal geen zin in heeft. Tot hij zijn therapeut, een jonge vrouw genaamd Pam, leert kennen. Ondertussen moet Cédric ook afscheid nemen van zijn grootmoeder, die een nieuw leven begint in Frankrijk. Twee maanden verder Het gaat opnieuw beter tussen Cédric en Veronique, maar hun geluk is van korte duur. Veronique vertelt namelijk dat ze zwanger is en wil niet vertellen wie de vader is. Cédric vindt het gedrag van zijn moeder wansmakelijk en laat dit ook duidelijk merken. Wanneer ze niet veel later een miskraam krijgt, voelt Cédric zich natuurlijk schuldig en zoekt hij troost bij Mathias. Het is uiteindelijk Mathias die moeder en zoon terug bij elkaar brengt. Nu Mathias en Veronique plotseling veel tijd met elkaar spenderen, komt Mathias ook geregeld over de vloer bij haar en Cédric, en dat vindt Cédric maar al te tof, zeker omdat hij in Mathias een vaderfiguur gevonden heeft. Wanneer de sessies bij de psycholoog er voor Cédric opzitten, gaat Cédric echter terug naar het internaat. Leen verhuist met haar gezinnetje naar het appartement van haar vader en Linda. Veronique en Mathias zijn geïnteresseerd in haar huis en Veronique contacteert de huurbaas. Ze slaagt erin om het huis voor een goed prijsje te kopen en ze nodigt Cédric uit om het nieuws te vertellen. Wanneer Cédric hoort dat het huis al gekocht is, loopt hij boos weg en wordt hij aangereden door de huisbaas. Hij komt er echter zonder ernstige verwondingen vanaf. Tijdens een bezoekje aan de foodbar komt het tot een pijnlijke confrontatie tussen Veronique en Trudy, waar vooral Cédric het slachtoffer van is. Trudy noemt hem een alcoholieker en wil niet langer dat hij met haar dochter omgaat. Trudy heeft spijt van haar woorden en biedt later haar verontschuldigingen aan. Met Nieuwjaar maken Veronique, Cédric en Mathias zich klaar om Anna en Albert te ontvangen. Wanneer Cédric te weten komt dat Anna vorig jaar stomdronken was met Nieuwjaar, bedenkt hij een plannetje om het feestje iets gezelliger te maken. Cédric slaagt erin om zijn overgrootmoeder zat te voeren, wat zorgt voor hilarische momenten. Hoewel ze eigenlijk kwaad moeten zijn op de uitgehaalde streken van de jongen, kunnen Veronique en Mathias er goed om lachen. Veronique krijgt op een avond een telefoontje van de directeur van Cédrics internaat. Hij vertelt haar dat Cédric voorgoed van het internaat wordt gestuurd als gevolg van het werpen van een rookbom. Doordat het brandalarm is afgegaan en bepaalde diensten ter plekke zijn moeten komen, moet Cédric hiervoor een schadeclaim betalen. Mathias kan ervoor zorgen dat Veronique strenger optreed tegenover haar zoon en dat hij die schadeclaim zelf zal moeten betalen. De situatie loopt al snel uit de hand wanneer Cédric doorheeft dat zijn moeder dankzij Mathias plots veel strenger is. Hij pikt dit niet zomaar en stelt zich nog rebelser op dan voorheen. Veronique wil niet langer dat Mathias zich nog moeit met de opvoeding van haar zoon, maar de relatie tussen haar en Cédric is ondertussen volledig verwoest. Cédric maakt een paar keer zijn opwachting in de Jan en Alleman waar hij met Benny aan de praat geraakt. De twee gaan samen naar de cinema en kunnen het goed met elkaar vinden. Cédric is openhartig over de problemen thuis en zou liefst een tijdje bij Benny en zijn gezin komen logeren. De huisgenoten van Benny - behalve Agnes - gaan akkoord en na even aarzelen wil zelfs Veronique het een kans geven. Tot ieders verbazing gedraagt Cédric zich uitermate voorbeeldig bij de familie Pauwels, maar Agnes blijf op haar hoede. Door meer in haar buurt te vertoeven, wordt Cédric echter smoorverliefd op Stefanie. Hij gaat een weddenschap aan met Louise om te bewijzen dat hij Stefanie met gemak kan overtuigen om met hem te kussen. Cédric beslist een foto van zichzelf en Stefanie te maken waarbij ze elkaar kussen. Zonder haar toestemming kust hij Stefanie op de mond en maakt hij er een foto van. Stefanie is woedend omwille van dit voorval. Tegen haar zin verspreidt Cédric hun foto, maar om het goed te maken geeft hij Stefanie een dure ketting cadeau. Ondertussen komt het tot een pijnlijke confrontatie tussen Cédric en Agnes wanneer er twee dure horloges gestolen worden uit het atelier van Patrick. Agnes is ervan overtuigd dat Cédric de dader is en beschuldigt de jongen onmiddellijk. Cédric pikt dat niet en keert terug naar huis. Uiteindelijk komt de waarheid naar boven wanneer de echte daders teruggevonden worden. Nadien krijgt Veronique ook een telefoontje van het internaat. Cédric heeft die rookbom dan toch niet gegooid en hij wordt opnieuw toegelaten. Na de waarschuwingen van zowel Mathias als Leen negeert Veronique haar fysieke uitputting. Doordat ze geen zorg draagt voor haar gezondheid, begint Veronique op een avond thuis heel hard te zweten en valt ze tegen de grond. Cédric maakt zich zorgen over de gezondheid van zijn moeder en verplicht Mathias uit haar buurt te blijven. Tijdens een hevige discussie met Simon valt Veronique flauw. Ze wordt overgebracht naar het ziekenhuis en krijgt van de dokter te horen dat ze overwerkt, ondervoed en uitgedroogd is. Ze moet zeker een maand rusten. Cédric doet zijn moeder inzien dat ze werkverslaafd is en te maken heeft met een burn-out. Mathias komt opnieuw geregeld over de vloer om Veronique vooruit te helpen en de twee worden opnieuw een koppel. In tegenstelling tot Louise's rapport is Cédric op alle vakken gebuisd vlak voor de paasvakantie. Mathias kan ervoor zorgen dat Cédric enkele dagen in de vakantie aan de slag kan gaan bij VDB. Daar beslist hij de onnozele puber uit te hangen, wat leidt tot aanvaringen met onder andere Simon en Quinten. June maakt Cédrics hoofd zot om te stoppen met school en op leercontract te gaan, tot grote frustratie van Veronique. Simon weigert echter Cédric aan te nemen en hij moet het idee al snel opbergen. Wanneer Cédric een belangrijke taak af heeft, wil hij die laten nalezen door zijn mama. Veronique is echter te druk bezig op haar hometrainer en begrijpt Cédric verkeerd. Ze denkt namelijk dat hij vooral hoopt dat zij de taak voor hem zal maken. Cédric gaat daarom naar June om haar mening te vragen, wat bij Veronique tot grote jaloezie zorgt. Veronique biedt haar excuses aan en Cédric vergeeft haar. Het gaat met Veronique van kwaad naar erger wanneer ze op een avond verkracht wordt door Gert Beysen in opdracht van June. Veronique zwijgt eerst in alle talen, maar neemt toch Mathias en Peter in vertrouwen. Ze blijft opnieuw thuis van het werk en vertelt aan Cédric dat ze opnieuw hervallen is. Cédric is bezorgd om zijn moeder en wil er zijn voor haar. Uiteindelijk komt ook Cédric de waarheid te weten en hij kookt van woede om wat er met zijn moeder gebeurd is. Veronique wil echter niet dat Cédric zich druk maakt want de examens komen er aan. Ondertussen krijgt Cédric van zijn nichtje Louise te horen dat ze een vriendje heeft uit Amsterdam: Steve Vanderhaegen. Cédric waarschuwt haar voor eventuele slechte bedoelingen van Steve, omdat ze hem alleen via Facebook kent. Wanneer Louise naar Amsterdam reist door een ruzie met haar moeder, probeert Cédric in contact te komen met Steve, zonder veel succes. Na de examens komt Cédric met een super rapport thuis en zowel Veronique als Mathias zijn fier op hem. Als beloning mag hij naar Rock Werchter gaan. |-|26= Cédric geeft een Halloweenfeestje voor zijn vrienden, terwijl Mathias en Veronique van huis weg zijn. Wanneer ze de volgende dag thuiskomen, treffen ze echter een ravage aan. Dat geeft dan ook opnieuw de aanleiding tot veel ruzies tussen Cédric en Veronique. 'Trivia' *De ontvoering van Cédric wordt nog eens vermeld in aflevering 5153 (2013) wanneer Marie-Rose De Putter Leen Van den Bossche wil overtuigen dat ze haar vermist kindje Arthur Van den Bossche wel zullen terugvinden net zoals ze Cédric hebben teruggevonden. *Cédric had aanvankelijk dezelfde achternaam als zijn moeder, namelijk 'Van den Bossche'. Mario Van de Caveye wilde graag een tweede kind met zijn achternaam, maar na de miskraam van Veronique Van den Bossche besloot ze de naam van Cédric te veranderen. In 2014 heeft Cédric een Facebook-account genaamd 'Cédric Van den Bossche'. Dit kan expres zijn gedaan, omdat Cédric toen kwaad was op Mario en hij daarom zijn naam op Facebook veranderde. Of simpelweg was dit een fout van de makers. In de 24ste seizoensfinale (2015) wordt duidelijk dat Cédric werkelijk 'Van de Caveye' heet doordat zijn volledige naam vermeld wordt op een affiche van Child Focus. *Vanaf seizoen 24 krijgt Cédric fysiek een plaatsje in de generiek, maar de naam van de acteur (Bas Van Weert) wordt niet vermeld. Tijdens seizoen 25 wordt dit aangepast en wordt ook de naam van de acteur in de generiek vermeld. 'Quotes' tumblr_npfx3khHe31ux8l1qo1_1280.png 'Generiek' Generiek7_2.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto02.png 'Galerij' ' Familie_portret_cedric_001.jpg S24-cedric.jpg S24-cedric2.png S24-cedric avatar.png ' 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 14-20= Familie3803.jpg Familie4589.jpg Familie4064.jpg Familie 0305 teaser 0.jpg Schermafbeelding 2016-09-05 om 18.58.45.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-05 om 18.56.38.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-05 om 18.54.00.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-05 om 18.43.22.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-05 om 18.42.18.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-05 om 18.41.34.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-05 om 18.40.42.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-09 om 16.29.57.png |-|23= 901367 10152018115472491 114610032 o.jpg Week11 3.jpg Familie 5275 001.jpg Familie5275.jpg |-|24= 24-04-06.jpg 24-04-02.jpg 5333 002.jpg 5333 001.jpg Familie 5339 001.jpg Familie 5337 001.jpg S24E005 02.png S24E007 19.png S24E007 17.png S24e008 034.jpg S24e008 02.jpg S24E010 19.png S24E010 14.png S24E010 13.png S24E015 10.png S24E017 09.png S24E017 05.png Familie 5349 004.jpg Familie 5349 002.jpg S24E021 17.png S24E021 15.png Familie 5420 05.jpg Familie 5420 04.jpg Familie 5420 02.jpg S24 E095 058.png S24 E095 044.png S24 E095 043.png S24 E095 040.png S24 E095 038.png S24 E095 032.png Familie_5529_001.jpg S24 E196 016.png S24 E196 015.png S24 E196 014.png S24 E196 008.png S24 E196 007.png S24 E195 025.png Familie 5545 018.jpg Familie 5545 030.jpg |-|25= Schermafbeelding 2015-08-15 om 01.13.17.png Schermafbeelding 2015-08-15 om 01.14.48.png S25 E003 034.png S25 E003 006.png S25 E003 003.png S25 E003 001.png S25 E004 035.png S25 E004 019.png 5550 36.png 5550 2.png S25 E006 028.png S25 E006 027.png S25 E008 018.png S25 E009 026.png S25 E009 025.png S25 E009 008.png S25 E010 030.png S25 E010 029.png S25 E010 025.png S25 E010 024.png Aflevering 5632-2.png Familie 5634 002-30hp3lkkrrw5160e05ird6.jpg Aflevering 5706-1.png Aflevering 5647-3.png Aflevering 5647-2.png Familie 5656 005-30qfhs5thqed86qyzt8jyi.jpg Familie 5657 004-30qfhsev6bgqsa8prjlv62.jpg Familie 5661 004-30s6opzd0tsmsakcxsp3wq.jpg Familie 5669 001.jpg 5672-6.JPG 5672-5.JPG Familie 5674 001.jpg Familie 5706 002.jpg 10557068 10153993479557491 2168891993106811135 o.jpg Familie 5708 003.jpg Familie 5708 001.jpg Familie 5729 001.jpg BBtT42I.jpg Familie afl5767 36.png Familie afl5767 37.png Familie afl5768 108.png Familie afl5768 107.png Familie afl5768 77.png Familie afl5768 75.png |-|26= S26_w10_004.jpg Familie_5814_002.jpg Familie_5815_005.jpg 'Lees Meer' *'Voor meer informatie over de geboorte van Cédric, zie hier of hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over de verdwijning van Cédric, zie hier.' Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Cédric Van de Caveye Category:Recasts